Ceremonies
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Every young clan cat comes to a tipping point in their lives - medicine cats, apprentices, warriors, and especially leaders. Two kits from a litter of four didn't know what they were in for when a clan took them in. Allegiances up, Read Author's note please. UNBETA'D.
1. AlliancesAllegiances

**A/N: So, this is a relief fic, meaning, I update when I feel like it regardless of reviews, stories I'm working on, etc. The point is to get creativeness flowing and write without a set schedule. So feel free to review and enjoy =) (Sorry if I sound rude at all).**

 **I call it "Alliances" rather than "Allegiances", so sorry for confusion.**

 **The four kits listed are actual cats – but we only have Redkit and Honeykit now. Shadowmist is the warrior name for our cat who passed away. Sandpaw and Viperpaw are real cats too.**

 **If the background story for my main character (Spottedpath/star; who is me technically) sounds interesting, let me know. Maybe I'll write it up. I've had about 85% of these characters for a** _ **long**_ **time. Two of the clans aren't mine but I've been given permission to use them and change/add/delete characters.**

 **ALLIANCES**

 **EARTHCLAN**

 _ **LEADER:**_ **Spottedstar(Path):** gray tabby she-cat with gray-blue eyes OR gray she-cat with cream underbelly and dark spine stripe trailed with white spots.

 _ **DEPUTY**_ : **Hawkface:** Brown she-cat with darker accents and face, brown-green eyes.

 _ **MEDICINE CAT**_ **:** **Nightshade:** Small, gray, raggedy she-cat with a bobtail and dark, blue eyes.

 _ **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_ **Bluepaw** : White she-cat with black tabby markings and blue eyes; Spottedstar's kit.

 _ **WARRIORS(APPRENTICES LISTED WITH THEIR MENTORS)**_

 **Lionpelt:** long-furred gold tom with green eyes.

 **Darkpool:** Dark brown she-cat with deep, blue eyes.

 **Softleap:** white-gray she-cat with green eyes.

 **Redcoat:** Ginger-patched tom with yellow eyes.

 **Shadowmist:** black tom (dark brown) with yellow green eyes; finds the four kits and helps raise them [Havannah brown-Siamese mix]

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Viperpaw:** Sleek-furred ginger and white tom with blazing gold eyes, pupils rimmed in vivid green. [Turkish Van mix]

 **Quickleap:** slick brown-and-white patched tom with amber eyes.

 **Sootface:** pretty gray she-cat with darker accents, face, and underbelly; yellow eyes.

 **Sharpeyes:** Light brown tom with bright yellow eyes.

 **Yellowtail:** pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Thsitlefur:** Dark gray long-furred tom with a black leg (back left) and yellow eyes; Leaftwirl's mate.

 **Longclaw:** black tom with long claws and amber eyes.

 **Leaftwirl:** Light brown she-cat with darker paws, tail tip, and chest, with brown eyes. Spottedstar and Rushingriver's daughter.

 **Firstripe (Previously Wildstripe):** Dark brown she-cat with faded stripes and yellow eyes; Leaftwirl's sister.

 **Speckledleaf (Previously Dottedleaf) :** torti she-cat with green eyes; Firstripe's sister.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Featherpaw:** pale silver tabby she-cat with light blue eyes.

 **Rushingriver:** Solid brown tom with brown eyes; Spottedstar's mate.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Sandpaw:** Dusty brown tom with yellow-green eyes.

 **Daisypelt:** Sandy yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Sparrowfoot:** Young brown she-cat with amber eyes. Hind paw (left) is severely mutilated, leaving her to attend patrols more than hunt.

 _ **QUEENS (AND THEIR KITS)**_

 **Whitemist:** white she-cat with yellow eyes. Sharp eyes' mate.

 **(FOUND KITS [found 3 moons old; now 6]:** **Redkit:** Rich ginger tabby she-cat with short, thick fur, thick neck fur, and green eyes (amber tinted). Heavier in build.

 **Honeykit:** Cream/ pale-ginger tabby she-cat with long, thin, wispy fur, a white tuft of fur on her spine just below the shoulders, and amber-green eyes. Lighter in build.

 **Marigoldkit:** black she-cat with white underbelly/chin and larger ginger patches, one across the left eye, and blue-green eyes.

 **Skitterkit:** mostly black she-cat with white underbelly/chin and paler ginger patches; pretty black markings around the eyes and nose. Blue-green eyes.

 _ **ELDERS (Retired Warriors)**_

 **Tigerstripe:** Brown tabby tom with green eyes; previous leader and Spottedstar's mentor. Was deputy to Fufflestar.

 **Tangelpath : **Brown tabby she-cat with slate-blue eyes; Spottedpath's mother.

 **MISTCLAN**

 _ **LEADER:**_ **Bigstar (paws):** Large gray tom with brown eyes.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Shroudedpaw:** soft gray (almost white) she-cat with orange eyes.

 _ **DEPUTY:**_ **Startledflight:** white she-cat with yellow eyes.

 _ **MEDICINE CAT:**_ **Warmgaze:** Pale gray she-cat with bright amber eyes.

 _ **WARRIORS (APPRENTICES LISTED WITH THEIR MENTORS)**_

 **Stripetail:** Ginger tabby tom with blue eyes.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Leafpaw:** mottled gray tom with brown eyes.

 **Quickbound:** Silver ticked-tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Echofrost:** Black tom with white patches and amber eyes.

 **Sunfur:** Yellow soft-furred she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Flintsong : **Gray tabby tom with steely blue eyes.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Snailpaw:** Pale brown tom with yellow-green eyes.

 **Mousefoot:** Gray-brown she-cat with darker patches and green eyes. Crowfur's sister.

 **Crowfur:** Dark gray tom with green eyes.

 _ **QUEENS (AND THEIR KITS)**_

 **Shredclaw:** Heavily pregnant ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

 **GRASSCLAN**

 _ **LEADER:**_ **Tanglestar (stem) :**brown tom with darker accents and tail stripes;blue eyes

 _ **DEPUTY:**_ **Gorseheart:** Light brown tom with yellow eyes

 _ **MEDICINE CAT:**_ **Patchheart:** Silver, black, and white tom, blue eyes.

 _ **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_ **Cloudsky:** white she-cat with blue eyes.

 _ **WARRIORS (APPRENTICES LISTED WITH THEIR MENTORS)**_

 **Graypelt:** Gray she-cat with brown eyes.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Rabbitpaw:** brown and white she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Brackenclaw:** ginger she-cat with amber eyes; Brightrye's mate.

 **Brightrye:** light brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Screechpaw:** black tom with brown eyes.

 **Longfur:** long-furred gray she-cat with green eyes.

 **Gorsewhisper:** pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Bushpaw:** fluffy brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Twigfern:** young brown she-cat with green eyes.

 **Wrenclaw:** brown ticked tabby tom with yellow eyes; Twigfern's mate.

 _ **ELDERS (Retired Warriors)**_

 **Streamsong:** Ancient gray she-cat with milky green eyes.

 **CAVECLAN**

 _ **LEADER:**_ **Avenderstar (thorn):** Dark gray tom with smoky black stripes; green eyes.

 _ **DEPUTY:**_ **Rosepelt:** Ruddy tabby she-cat with brown eyes; Avenderstar's mate.

 _ **MEDICINE CAT:**_ **Herbheart:** Cream colored she-cat with green eyes.

 _ **MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:**_ **Torrentheart:** Blue tabby she-cat with dull amber eyes; recently named.

 _ **WARRIORS (APPRENTICES LISTED WITH THEIR MENTORS)**_

 **Ravenfeather:** black she-cat with gray eyes; Doveflight's mate.

 **Doveflight:** Swift white tom with amber-brown eyes.

 **Darkfrost:** Gray, black, and white patched she-cat with gray eyes.

 **Skyeyes:** Brown tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Blackpelt:** Black she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Lakeshine:** Cream tabby tom with blue eyes.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Toadpaw:** Brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Crowflight:** Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **Barleyfoot:** golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 _ **Apprentice:**_ **Lighteningpaw:** yellow and white tabby tom with amber eyes.

 _ **QUEENS (AND THEIR KITS)**_

 **Scarlegs:** scarred brown she-cat with green-amber eyes. (KITS: **Blackkit:** dark colored tom)

 **Snowfrost:** silver she-cat with blue eyes.

 _ **ELDERS (Retired Warriors)**_

 **Batwing:** dark brown and gray tom with yellow eyes.

 **Owlwhisper:** pale tabby tom with a narrow face and bright yellow eyes.

 **Nosun:** Yellow she-cat with amber eyes, clouded with cataracts.


	2. The Earliest Ceremony

**A/N:** **Here we go, first chap!**

 **So, I'll admit, I'm fairly excited. I know it's strange; this is just a update-when-I-want-no-schedule-fic, and there's no set sizes for chapters, but I think I'm gonna have a lot of fun with this one.**

 **Now, even though it's irrelevant, I'll tell you the real names of the cats who are actual cats, but not the kits. Shadow (Shadowmist) [died recently at almost 15 years of age/ approx. 180.7 moons]; Periwinkle (Sandpaw) [disappeared; presumed dead]; and Snickerdoodle (Viperpaw) [given a new home].**

 **All apprentices and kits at this time have warrior names planned; but I may do little question games and let you make up a kit for pregnant she-cats. Let's see how this goes.**

 **Also, the territory is VERY diverse and doesn't make sense; I tried to revise it. Earthclan lives next to a mini-fall with various caves and a small pool that goes off into a river. There's one tree with a den at the bottom (apprentices). Grassclan is in a dip kinda like the quarry. Caveclan is cliché-ly inside a "mountain", and Mistclan is in a grassy/marshy area. That's the basics.**

 **Thank you to the two who favourited/followed; it's a great motivator. Hope you – and anyone else reading – enjoy.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **I have no ownership over the warriors series despite there being six authors. I only own or have been given permission to own/use all characters or clans in this fic. EVERYTHING in EARTHCLAN belongs to ME.**

 _ **The Earliest Ceremony**_

Spottedstar padded out of the leader's den and down the sloping stone on the cliff face. The sky grew darker in the twilight, melding into night. She could feel the starry warriors beginning to show, gleaming on the water and her pelt. She stopped about halfway down, and carefully made her way across the interconnecting damp stone sloping downwards a bit to another den, her gray fur turned dark from the spray. The pass under the waterfall had left her chilled. Whiskers quivering, she leaned her head into the warm den – Earthclan's nursery – and glanced at the four small shapes huddled together.

In the back of the den, a white she-cat looked over her swollen side to her leader. Her yellow eyes bored into her as she whispered, "You don't regret your decision, do you?"

Spottedstar shook her gray head. "Of course not, Whitemist. Kits are a blessing to the clan, wherever they come from. I only worry about how Shadowmist is handling all this."

The dark-colored tom she spoke of had found the kits, the body of their mother torn apart by a dog, and their brother dead from who knows what. Shadowmist had brought the kits back, begging Spottedstar to take them in, offering to care for them himself. Her heart had melted at the site. _Of course_ she wouldn't leave these kits to die.

Whitemist's meow brought her back to reality. "I'm sure he'll be all right. He's a strong cat."

Spottedstar sighed. "I know that. It's just, he was so _protective_ of them. He wouldn't let Nightshade and Bluepaw look at them, for Starclan's sake!"

Whitemist let out a purr. "He's just heartbroken over how he found them. What cat wouldn't after finding a mother killed so brutally? And those poor kits. You know you would have felt the same way, Spottedstar. Besides, you don't have the same condition as him." She pointed out.

Spottedstar let her gray-blue gaze sweep over the four half-starved kits. It was probably true; any cat would have acted the same way, and Shadowmist couldn't have kits. She couldn't help but feel compassion for him.

 _Leopardheart wouldn't have cared…_

She shivered at the thought. The cruel she-cat was long gone, but she still creeped into Spottedstar's thoughts once in a while.

Whitemist had noticed her start, but made no comment to it. Rather, she asked, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'd be curled up with Rushingriver by now."

Spottedstar gave a laughing purr. "I would, but I promised Shadowmist that I'd meet him, Hawkface, and Nightshade here. We want to give these kits names."

Whitemist nodded. It was a good thought – Clan leader, deputy, medicine cat, and the one who found the kits gathering to name them. It would make them more a part of the clan. And it would cheer Shadowmist greatly.

Time passed and the sky grew to be that impossible blue-black of night before any arrived. Shadowmist was the first to come; then the brown she-cat and Deputy Hawkface; then lastly the medicine cat – a small, raggedy gray she-cat with a bob for a tail – Nightshade squeezed in.

Seeing they were all there, Spottedstar felt it was time to begin. "You are all aware of why we're meeting here. These kits need names if they're going to be a part of our clan."

Nightshade snorted. "Couldn't this have waited until morning? That daughter of yours chewed me out for not getting some sleep."

Hawkface muttered quietly, "At least _somecat_ is."

" _What_ was that?"

Shadowmist intervened. "Now is not the time. Kits should be named in their first moon, and these are almost three moons old. It's only proper that we name them as soon as possible."

Spottedstar nodded; Shadowmist was right. The kits' eyes were already beginning to turn from their birth blue to their true colors. She looked at the four kits; two ginger she-kits, one a heftier, darker color and the other a paler cream; the other two black-and-white she-kits with ginger patches, one with less ginger and a more defined black. They were all very pretty, and would grow into fine cats.

She was mused out of her thoughts as Whitemist peeked over at the kits and lightly tapped the cream-colored one, saying, "This one is almost honey-colored. What about Honeykit?"

Shadowmist purred. "That's a great name. I think the torti-tabby with less ginger should be Skitterkit; everything made her jump when I brought her here."

The medicine cat snorted again, but Spottedstar ignored her as she stared at the darker ginger she-kit. She was starting to get thick neck-fur that was almost main-like, but Lionkit didn't feel like the right name. "How about Redkit for this one?" She nodded towards the ginger she-kit. "Her fur will get darker and richer as she grows older."

"That's one of the most sensible names I've heard all night," Nightshade muttered as the others gave their consent.

Hawkface looked at the last kit, but turned to Nightshade and said. "You can name her then, since you will probably pick a more _sensible_ name."

Nightshade hissed lightly, but didn't comment as she looked over the last kit. The ginger patches had light tabby markings and blazed palely against her black-and-white fur. "Marigoldkit," she finally said.

"Of course an herb…", Whitemist muttered.

Shadowmist looked pointedly at the pregnant white she-cat and meowed, "Well I think they're _all_ fine names. And they'll become even finer warriors."

Spottedstar looked around. "So that's it? We're agreed?" All the cats nodded. "Then by the granting of Starclan, we have named these stray kits, and may they become as much as clancats as my own."

"Redkit," she tapped the ginger she-kit lightly with her nose.

"Honeykit," she purred lightly in her sleep at the touch.

"Marigoldkit," the patched kit didn't stir.

"And Skitterkit," the dark she-kit mewed in her sleep.

"Now that we've agreed, we can go to bed," Nightshade grumbled and all the cats left, except for Shadowmist and the pregnant queen.

As Spottedstar came out, she slowly followed Hawkface. Her deputy had softly hopped up onto the small branch-like log spanning the small pool in the middle of Earthclan's camp when she called out softly, "Hawkface! Will you talk to me tomorrow about possible mentors?"

Her deputy dipped her head. "Of course – but for now let's get some sleep."

Spottedstar watched until her deputy entered the warriors' den, then went back to her own nest. After all, Rushingriver was waiting, and anything she had to say could be discussed tomorrow.


	3. The Secret Ceremony (Also Entitled):

**A/N:** **Yes, another chapter already. But like I said: Sporadic updates!**

 **So I may start updating a ton, then die off for awhile. It's just that, I am directly typing these and they're fairly short, so, yeah.**

 **Also, this focuses on Redkit and Honeykit. Their two other sisters I haven't had for awhile, so I don't know how they turned out, hence the focus on Redkit and Honeykit. I am having a hard time with two cats financially, so I may give one to someone I know. Hopefully I can find a way to keep both. We'll see.**

 **Thanks to the new people following/favourited. Much appreciated ^-^.**

 **Not all chapters will focus around ceremonies; actually, the next one will probably just be kit-mischief. I'll probably also do a question-game thing next chapter and allow a kit for Whitemist to be made.**

 **Well, here we go!**

 **EDIT: Lol, just finished Moth Flight's Vision. Took me between 4 and 5 hours. I Read fast.**

 **DISCALIMER** **: Look to the disclaimer in the previous chapter.**

 _ **The Hidden Ceremony**_

Redkit blinked sleepily, yawning, then got up. She stretched as her sister Honeykit mewed blearily beside her. Marigoldkit nudged Skitterkit awake, the later jumping up with her dark tabby-torti fur on end and granite-blue eyes wide. Marigoldkit laughed softly as her sister stood there, her tiny frame quivering. Redkit shook her head at the two of them but made no comment. Marigoldkit could take care of their skittish sister. Besides, it was going to be a sunny day and Shadowmist had promised to take them out of the nursery to see the camp.

The kits were nearing their fourth moon, the two ginger she-kits eyes changing subtly to green (Redkit's more of a green-green, but Honeykit's had an amber-yellow peeking through), and the torti-tabbies leaning towards blue (Marigoldkit's eyes stuck in more of a blue green, and Skitterkit's had stopped at a stony blue). Shadowmist wanted to show them around the camp – as well as show them off. They mayn't have been born to him, but they were _his_ kits.

His dark frame suddenly filled the entrance, green-yellow eyes glowing happily. "Ready to go?" He meowed.

They all squeaked excitedly in response, stumbling over one another to follow Shadowmist out (except Skitterkit, of course).

Redkit pressed herself against the cliff face nervously when she saw the world beyond her den.

The nursery was merely a small cave in a good sized, rocky cliff. The only den close to the Nursery was the elders den almost right below it; they had given their greetings to Tigerstripe and Tanglepath before moving on. Other caves dotted the cliff face, the one furthest from the nursery almost to the top. Next to the Highden was an oak, some sort of den dug among its base roots. Redkit flinched as spray hit her face, then looked at where it came from. A small rivulet tumbled off softly into a pool on the campfloor. A log-like branch (or maybe it was a branch-like log) spanned the small pool, cats crossing it with ease. One cat stopped and attempted to catch a fish. The camp stretched out as a dusty-sandy clearing around the pool, until it spanned out enough to give way to rich soil and lush forest.

The kits carefully followed Shadowmist down, tiny claws gripping the grainy rock. Eventually the made it to the bottom, panting. Shadowmist waited for them to catch their breath, then nodded directly to their left. A den was shaded by the nearby forest, at the base of the cliff.

"That," he began, "is the Medicine cat den. Nightshade and her apprentice Bluepaw sleep there."

"Really?" Honeykit hopped forward and sniffed the entrance. She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "How can any cat sleep in _that_ stink?"

"Hush." Shadowmist cuffed her lightly. "We should be thankful for the Medicine Cats _and_ their herbs. That 'stink' is from plants that could save your life."

"Oh," she mewed softly. Her face was the picture of dejection.

Shadowmist purred. "It's okay; you're young, you didn't know. Let's get on shall we?"

As they followed him, Redkit was amazed at how many cats were in Earthclan. She could small scents drifting into the nursery, but she never imagined so many…

They walked around the small pond (Shadowmist didn't want to fetch soaked kits while crossing the "bridge"), and an orange-and-white tom bounded up them. He had a large patch of orange tabby fur on his back, his ears down the back of his head, and tail. His fur was short and soft, but his eyes were narrow, a burning yellow at the center of a harsh green. He stopped in front of Shadowmist, expression softening when he spoke to him.

"Are we still up for hunting today? I want to make sure I get the gopher-crouch done right."

Shadowmist nodded. "Of course. Well do that after Sunhigh. Would you like to help me tour the kits for now, Viperpaw?"

"Um, maybe another time Shadowmist. Sandpaw wanted to, uh, do a thing. Well, gotta go or he'll leave without me." He whisked away awkwardly.

The four kits were puzzled but Shadowmist purred in laughter. When he could compose himself, he said, "My apprentice, kits. He feels a little awkward around younger cats."

Skitterkit leaned over to her sister and muttered in her ear.

"Why?" Marigoldkit then asked.

"Because he's a silly young apprentice; that's why. Now come on, you go back to the nursery before Sunhigh," with that he started to pad forward again.

They came around to the other side where the mass of dens were. A ledge wasn't too far from the ground, and a long-furred sunny colored tom jumped down from it; next to the sandy cliff was a tree with a den at its roots; and then looking like it was high as the moon, was the Highden.

"That," Shadowmist flicked a tail at the tree-root den. "Is the apprentices' den. You'll move there when you're all apprenticed. That," he then nodded towards the shorter ledge-den, "is where I sleep; the warriors' den. It's actually pretty large in there. If it weren't, we'd be sleeping stacked atop one another!" He rumbled with laughter.

"What about up there?" Redkit directed his attention up to the Moon-high den.

"That's the leaders' den, where Spottedstar and her mate Rushingriver sleep; we call it the Highden."

"W-who's Spot-ttedstah-r?" Skitterkit squeaked nervously (The fact that she spoke to a cat other than her siblings was an amazement in its own; but she had begun to see Shadowmist as a father of sorts. At least that's what Marigoldkit figured.)

Shadowmist rumbled softly, pleased the scared kit had asked. "See that gray she-cat with the gray-blue eyes over there?" he asked her, leaning slightly and pointing with his tail to the she-cat who sat on a lump of rock addressing Viperpaw and his brown-gray tabby friend whom Redkit assumed was Sandpaw.

She nodded mutely.

"That's Spottedstar; leader of Earthclan. _Our_ clan. She's a kind cat. She said you all could stay here, and she even helped name you."

"Re-really?" Skitterkit squeaked, a little more eagerly. "Then-n who's –" she was cut off as a squat gray she-cat bounded into camp with a yowl, followed by a larger (but slim and smaller than the warriors) she-cat. The younger she-cat was white with odd black tabby markings and startling blue eyes that shone with what seemed to be the secrets of the world.

"We're done gathering herbs for the day; we leave for the Mooncave at dusk."

Spottedstar dipped her head to the Medicine cat. "Of course; I hope the half moon meeting goes well, Nightshade."

The squat she-cat snorted. "Of course."

The medicine apprentice's eyes shone brightly. "I'm sure it will. Tonight feels _special_."

"Well don't let it go to your head, young cat; it's just the half moon meeting," Nightshade snapped. She looked a little bothered by her apprentice's exclamation.

The black-and-white tabby tilted her head. "Is it then? Oh well, at least Warmgaze will be happy to see me. We haven't spoken in awhile, and there's much to say in the Starwall." She whisked off to the medicine den.

Nightshade followed her slowly, shaking her head in exasperation. "Of all the cats your friend had to be, it just _had_ to be a Mistclan cat…"

"Those were our medicine cats; Nightshade and Bluepaw. They heal our clanmates like I said before." Shadowmist meowed.

"But what's a _Mooncave_ and a _Starwall_?" Honeykit asked, only sounding slightly intrigued.

"It's where the medicine cats from all four clans go to share tongues with Starclan. Tonight's the half moon, so they all join to have a, er, mini gathering. The Mooncave-Starwall is a small underground cavern studded with stones that glow from the moonlight, which shines through a hole in the roof. I went there once when I was an apprentice," he added proudly.

But it was then that Marigold had to ask another never-ending question. "What's a _gathering_?"

"Uhm," he began. "Well you see, every full moon all the clans gather to…"

 **BREAK OF LINES THAT LINE THIS BREAK WITH LINE BREAKS**

That night, Redkit shifted restlessly in her nest. They had seen the whole (well, most of the) camp and learned much about clan life. It had been a fun day, even when they'd gone back to their nest at Sunhigh. Whitemist had played games with them and they'd laughed all day.

But now in her nest, Redkit had trouble sleeping. Each time she drifted off, she felt like she _drifted off_. Honeykit had muttered and twitched beside her, but it was only Marigoldkit who seemed to have the same trouble. Eventually, though, sleep claimed her…

 _She was walking along a tunnel, another cat's pelt ghosting against hers. She heard cats up ahead, their mews echoing dully around the tunnel. Then things flashed forward, talking, voices running around faster, the flash of lights, until nothing but the dark sky dotted with stars and the brush of traveling paws sound. She couldn't look around but saw her paws, ghostly white in the dimness. They were not her own. She could sense another cat – besides the two unaware of her presence – and knew it was her sister. Then darkness swam around her as she fell into a dre_ amless state.

 **BREAK OF LINES THAT LINE THIS BREAK WITH LINE BREAKS**

The camp was abuzz early that morning as patrols were sorted and duties begun. Bluepaw appeared in the nursery that morning to check over Whitemist, seeming more cheerful that morning.

Redkit and Marigoldkit avoided each other's eyes that morning, out of what had happened that night. It wasn't the first time they'd drifted off; rather, all had done it one time or another besides Skitterkit. The only constant was that it happened to Redkit more often, and the other two had only done it with her as a "partner". So far. Either way, both kits felt like they'd done something bad.

Honeykit glanced, noticing their discomfort, but ignored it. She meowed rather loudly, "So why are you so happy, Bluepaw? Find lots of herbs?"

"Nope." She replied cheerfully. "And it's _Bluegaze_ now; I'm a full time medicine cat!"

Honeykit rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm, but Redkit and Honeykit shared a look. What they drifted into was Bluegaze's medicine ceremony; something precious and secret.

This drifting was going to get them all into trouble.

 **A/N: hate doing this at the end, but have to. Drifting won't be a prominent thing in this, I swear. And I know this chapter ended rockily; sorry. Should be better next time. R & R please.**


	4. Kit Mischief

**A/N: So, um, last kit chapter before apprenticeship.**

 **I want to write/post the chapter they become warriors during the actual month my cats become a year old or a year and a half (that's my estimate for when apprentices become warriors; still deciding what age I'll put them at). There may be flashbacks from when they were kits posted later, but for now this is the last official kit chapter.**

 **Question Time! Answer right (preferably review please, but PM is accepted) and you get to name one of Whitemist's kits! There can be two winners and they get to choose: kit name, gender, fur color/pattern, eye color.**

 **Q: There have been two examples of a cat being changed in gender during the Warriors series; a Shadowclan cat and a Windclan cat. Name ONE of these cats and please say what gender they were changed to.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Warriors concept not mine; cats and clans are.**

 _Kit Mischief_

Redkit just knew this was a bad idea.

A fire had blown out a few days ago; small and weak enough to not cause much damage, thank Starclan. The Warriors had come back describing each gory detail as though a battle with Mistclan had been won. Of course, Shadowmist's adopted were highly intrigued by the stories. But five-moon-old Skitterkit was the least curious, and Marigoldkit would stay if her fur-similar sister was going to. They were as inseparable as their two ginger sisters were.

Honeykit (who was cream really) was the most interested. That gleam was in her eye, and out of the four kits, she was the biggest troublemaker. It wasn't that she sought trouble for trouble's sake, but she shared a curiosity almost as big as Redkit's. The ginger she-kit knew how to control herself though, unlike Honeykit.

Honeykit turned to Redkit, amber-green eyes glowing. "Let's go check it out," she whispered. "Think of the story we can bring back to Marigoldkit and Skitterkit! Even the apprentices haven't been near the burn site!"

"But Nightshade and Bluegaze say it's _dangerous_. Smoke can kill you know!"

"Tchch, it's been _days_! The smoke should be clear by now! C'mon Red!"

" _You_ just want to brag to Viperpaw!"

"Well," she said briskly, sweeping her long tail. "I'm just gonna go without you."

With a sigh Redkit followed her out of camp. If she didn't go, who would keep mischievous Honeykit out of serious trouble? Plus, Redkit saw herself as a sort of leader among the four kits, so her cream-furred sister was her responsibility.

They crept away early the next morning, before the dawn patrol rose. Slinking past the medicine den, they padded through the outer woods and swung around in a circle. They stopped a moment, and Redkit picked up the scent she knew very well. _Shadowmist_. The acrid smell of ash hung around it. He had been on the patrol last night to survey the area, she recalled. With a mew at Honeykit, they followed the trail.

Eventually the land began to get pale and dry, until she felt her paw sink into something soft. She saw that her red paw shone brightly against the mute. gray ash that she had stepped in. Drawing her paw back, she saw her print indented into the powdery surface. _Kinda like snow…_ she thought, tilting her head inquisitively.

"Redkit! Lookit this!"

She turned to see Honeykit leap high into the air, landing in the ash with a _woomph!_ that made miniscule flakes fly up around her. Redkit wrinkled her nose against the freshened smell, but seeing how much fun Honeykit had jumping and twirling in the gray substance, she gave it a go.

 _Fwoosh!_ she impacted it, giving a squeak. It was soft and fine, though she didn't like the gritty feeling as it made its way into her thick fur. Honeykit glanced at her, gray-patched with ash, and mrrowed in laughter. Redkit was sooty, darker hues of red fur showing up, and green eyes almost forlorn from the color. Redkit laughed too.

They spent more time jumping and smacking down on the dead fire remnants, when Redkit felt herself be bodily picked up by the scruff. She glanced over and flattened her ears sheepishly when she met Shadowmist's furious gaze. Across the way Honeykit was similarly hauled by Rushingriver. _Uh-oh,_ Redkit thought when she spotted another cat. Hawkface stood there too. _We are soooo intouble…_

"What do you think you're doing?" The clan deputy asked calmly. When they didn't answer, she shook her tan head and sighed. "You're in a _lot_ of trouble when we get back to camp." She motioned for the two toms to follow her.

As Shadowmist mumbled incoherent irritations around her, Redkit thought seeing the fire site hadn't been worth it.

 **So sorry; this chapter sucks. R & R?**


	5. The Apprentice Ceremony Part 1

**A/N: Soooo… should be working on other stuff, but my kitt-kitts are about nine months old now, and I want to write their warrior ceremony when they're a year old. So, I have to write a tone of apprentice chapters.**

 **All the mentors were planned, and since Redkit is my cat and Spottedstar my character … sorry. But hey, leaders take apprentices periodically, don't they? Also: I am well aware that usually a mentor is called and then their apprentice announced, but this fic is more about the kits. Redkit isn't that brave, Honeykit is more princess-y than mean, Marigoldkit was quite spunky, and Skitterkit isn't actually that skittish, just so you know. But this is all true for the fic :).**

 **Anyway, answer the question from the previous chapter and you get to name a kit! (There's two possible answers. So two kits of Whitemist's.)**

 **Lol, you can play "Crystals - Of Monsters & Men" if you want while reading. I played it (alot) while writing.**

 **Now read, READ! (please)**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **No own 'cept for my cat-characters and OC clans. Yep.**

 _The Apprentice Ceremony Part 1_

Redkit was so full of excitement that the early hour didn't bother her at all. Her sisters and herself had been bustled out of the nursery as soon as dawn began to bloom, Shadowmist pulling them aside one-by-one and vigorously washing them. Redkit took it in silence, feeling as though she was going to explode, Honeykit tried to wiggle out of her father's grasp ( _"My pelt is fine! Leggo!"_ ), Marigoldkit chattered like a starling ( _"Who do you think we're gonna get?"_ ), and Skitterkit purred happily at the attention.

So now they stood before the stone slabs - one a little taller than a full grown cat, another smaller in circumference and half as high - where Spottedstar spoke from for meetings. It was just in front of the warrior's den and below the Highledge. She chose that spot since she felt the Highledge was too high up - though she still included her den in the opening yowl.

The gray after-night was fading away as the sun began to crest the horizon; its own dawn-pelt fading to a softer blue, that would turn to the brilliant pre-leaf-bare sky. A warm breeze, all Leaf-fall in itself, swept through, stirring Redkit's ginger fur. A good day for a ceremony, she decided.

Eventually the dawn patrol returned, and cats began to go about their day. The morning hunting patrol soon came back with a good heap of prey - " _The squirrels where up early_ " - and Spottedstar emerged from her den. Effortlessly bounding down the ledges, smooth as a stream, she hopped on top of the slabs and yowled, "All cats old enough to hunt for the clan, gather beneath the Highden for a clan meeting!"

They gathered around thus: Sandpaw chatting to Viperpaw endlessly, the latter giving the kits a nod of approval; Bluegaze excited like it were her own ceremony, and her mentor, Nightshade, commenting so (but much more prickly); Whitemist at the edge of the nursery, meowing encouragement; and various other warriors gathering around.

Three warriors were closer to Spottedstar then the others: Lionpelt, a long-furred gold tom; Daisypelt, a sandy yellow she-cat and one of Spottedstar's closest friends; and Sootface, a younger gray she-cat with pretty darker accents on her face, paws, ear tips, and tail. It was odd, when there were four kits. Marigoldkit noticed this, and asked Shadowmist, "Are you mentoring one of us?" Skitterkit looked up at him hopefully when he stopped grooming her.

He shook his head. "No. Generally, apprentices aren't mentored by kin. But don't worry," he added at Skitterkit's horrified expression, "She'll pick who she thinks is the best mentor for you." His green-yellow eyes shined, as though he knew some great secret.

"But what about-" Redkit was cut off as Spottedstar began speaking. "Today we mark the day that four kits have reached their sixth moon and are ready to train as warriors of Earthclan." She paused when the clan yowled their approval. When it died down, she continued, "After much consideration, and discussion with Nightshade," she dipped her head to her medicine cat, "I have picked and approved mentors for our kits.

Marigoldkit, come forward."

The torti-tabby bounded forward after a nudge from Shadowmist. She stopped in front of the slabs, and watched with wide eyes as Sootface stepped forward. The she-cat's yellow eyes gleamed happily when she saw her soon-to-be apprentice.

"Sootface, you were an excellent apprentice of mine and even taught me at times. Teach Marigoldpaw your loyalty and quick-wittedness. I know you will do well with your first apprentice."

She touched noses with her mentor, then went to the side and sat beside her. Marigoldpaw's sisters congratulated her so loudly that they drowned out the rest of the clan.

Honeykit was next, apparently, since Spottedstar motioned her forward and mewed her name. "Honeykit," she stated. "You have and always will be a handful. And just because you're going to be an apprentice doesn't mean I'm going to forget all the kit-mischief you were up to." Many cats rumbled a laughing purr, while she muttered, "The frogs were _definitely_ not my fault."

The leader of Earthclan then motioned the sandy-yellow she-cat forward. "Daisypelt, you have always been a good friend and obedient clanmate. Teach Honeypaw your kindness and how to listen." They touched noses and went to the side, Marigoldpaw giving her a hefty nudge and meowing something indistinguishable amongst the congratulations.

"Skitterkit." The skittish she-kit whipped her head up at the sound of her name. Trembling, she slunk forward fearfully. She stopped in the center, crouching close to the sandy floor. When the powerful, golden tom strode forward, she flattened her ears, eyes wide in something akin to terror. A lot of things were running through her head, but especially, _He's to be my mentor?! Is Spottedstar insane, or cruel?!_

But Lionpelt stopped and blinked his green eyes kindly, a light purr rumbling in his throat. "Lionpelt. You are known well for your courage and strength. But you also understand that fear isn't always a bad thing. Teach Skitterpaw to overcome her fear, only listening to it when necessary. I know you will prove a challenge to one another, but I am confident you will meet this challenge well."

Lionpelt stooped forward, letting Skitterpaw hesitantly reach up and touch his nose. He strode back to his spot, watching as she followed him cautiously. They all gave her a special congrats, yowling encouragement and giving her a little more confidence.

Redkit craned her neck forward when the yowls faded away, looking in vain for her mentor. She was getting one, wasn't she? All the trouble she got into as a kit was because she went along with Honeykit - _Honeypaw_ \- and she still got a mentor. So where were they.

"Redkit, come forward." The ginger she-cat trotted up to the stone slabs, green eyes looking up at her leader, questioning. Spottedstar came down fluidly off her perch, reaching the bottom in a small cloud of dust. "Redkit, you are a very courageous and inquisitive cat, one who needs a special mentor lest she get into trouble." Spottedstar's eyes gleamed humorously at Redkit's quizzical expression. She didn't understand what was going on until her leader meowed, "That is why I have decided to mentor you myself. I haven't had an apprentice in moons," she mewed to her clan, "and it's about time I took one again. Redpaw," the ginger tabby sat up straighter, the white dash on her chest fluffling up. "I, Spottedstar, of Earthclan , take you as my apprentice. I hope to share my qualities that made me leader."

They touched noses, and the clan broke out, shouting, "Marigoldpaw! Honeypaw! Skitterpaw! Redpaw! Marigoldpaw! Honeypaw! Skitterpaw! Redpaw!"

They broke up to go about their duties, hunting and patrolling, while the new mentors and apprentices gathered together. Shadowmist gave them a quick goodbye and expression of fatherly pride, before going off to train his own apprentice.

Spottedstar made sure to tell Redpaw, "Just because you're the leader's apprentice doesn't mean you will get any slack. But it also won't be harder. Just keep in mind that other cats may expect more from you." Redpaw nodded, narrowing her eyes in determination.

Gathered together, Sootface started. "I was thinking two of us could show our apprentices the territory today, the other two starting with basic hunting techniques, then switch tomarrow. Spottedstar?" She looked anxiously at her leader.

The gray she-cat nodded. "Sounds like an excellent idea. Why don't you and Lionpelt teach them stalking, and Daisypelt and I will give them the tour?"

Daisypelt's blue eyes gleamed. "I'm up for it. Honeypaw?"

Honeypaw nudged Redpaw. "At least this time we're leaving camp without breaking any rules." Her sister purred in agreement.

Lionpelt shrugged. "Okay. I think Skitterpaw would probably like that better than battle moves, right?" He glanced at her, cowering near his flank. She nodded silently.

"Then let's get to it!" Sootface mewed.

They made their way to the camp entrance: Spottedstar with Redpaw and Daisypelt with Honeypaw going one way, and Sootface with Marigoldpaw and Lionpelt with Skitterpaw going the other. The four sisters shared quick looks, knowing it would be a long, but exciting, day.


	6. Ceremonies: Prelude

**A/N: So, we got us a winner!**

 **One of the answers was** _ **Rowanclaw**_ **, who was originally listed as a she-cat, then changed to a tom. There is still one last answer (Hint: The only typo for this cat was in a super edition; originally a male and that one book mentions as female). For now,** **isabella** **, a guest, will have their kit-character born!**

 **This is a little prelude; takes place quite a bit later. I was bored, and** _ **The Apprentice Ceremony Part 2**_ **is taking fairly long to type, so here's this for now.**

 **None of their actual warrior names will be guessed/mentioned, nor any future characters yet.**

 **Redpaw is, in fact, a tad pudgy, but that is probably more of a result from her being spayed than her love of food. They aren't fixed in my story, and Redpaw will only be a little pudgy. She does, after all, love to eat :) .**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **No claim (except for my characters).**

 _Prelude_

They had snuck out of camp, as usual, to an area of soft sand and grass where they usually trained. They had needed a moment to get away, and since Marigoldpaw and Skitterpaw were out hunting, it was only Honeypaw and Redpaw.

Honeypaw walked angrily, head low and long, furry tail brushing the ground huffily. Redpaw was more drained than angry, sitting and awkwardly prodding a large pebble with a large paw. Then she dropped it, looking down glumly.

Unsurprisingly, Honeypaw spoke first.

"I can't believe he said that!" She spat, upset and rage burning in her amber-green eyes. "His name should be 'Stupidhead' instead of Viper **-** !"

Redpaw snorted, but it was so soft that it betrayed her emotional turmoil. She tucked her paws in self-consciously.

"And he was supposed to be our _friend_!" She continued on, old anger reflaring vehemently. Honeypaw mewed deeply, trying to imitate the ginger-and-white tom's voice, head tilting back and forth arrogantly. " ' _It doesn't matter when I become a warrior; us apprentices have to stick together against the senior warriors. Through thick and thin we'll always be friends!'_ Yeah, right," she snarled.

Redpaw dipped her head, muzzle in her chest, mumbling, " 'e always was arr'g'nt. But th't doesn't mean 'e shoulda said what 'e said . . ."

Honeypaw understood her mumbled words well enough, and her sisters sorrowed tone calmed her down somewhat. With a sigh, she plopped down next to her sister.

Time and season had done them good; they were almost full grown, and very pretty she-cats. Redpaw's fur had grown into a richer shade of red, her mackerel tabby markings not much darker, and it had filled out in thickness. Her eyes were a pretty green with a hinted underlay of amber-gold, highlighted by a stark, almost-white ringed around them. Her chin was whitish, along with a small dashish shape on her chest, and the undertip of her tail. She had grown to be thicker built than her sisters, with a hefty, powerful build and a dense pelt. She still had a thick, almost mane-like set of fur on her neck.

Honeypaw had also grown quite lovely - though her temper not as much. She had a thinner build, and was the same length as Redpaw, though much lighter (her tail was an inch longer too, but Redpaw was that same inch in her spine). Her pelt was still a cream color, the broken mackerel stripes much darker than Redpaw's, though the white around her eyes and on her muzzle was much paler. Her tuft of fur on her back was still white, but not as pronounced or fluffy as it had been in kittenhood. Her tail, though, had gotten more plume-like as of late, and tended to fan out when she was happy, welcoming, or offended. And judging from its current state - along with the fire in her amber, green-tinted eyes - she was _very_ offended.

There was one key feature that they shared; some sort of silver-white fur that grew between their toes and paw-pads.

They had never really noticed it, or thought of it, but obviously Viper **-** had, since he had oh-so-rudely made fun of it. It was true that Honeypaw had started the argument, but he didn't need to go so far as to _insult_ them. Redpaw hadn't even been part of the argument.

Redpaw knew she had to get Honeypaw's ( _and her own_ ) mind off of it, so she brought about an old-yet-new game: guessing what their warrior name would be.

" 'Honeyfeather'." She meowed suddenly, glancing down at the long tail. "Or 'Plumetail' - sometimes they change a warrior's first name-part, according to Tanglepath."

Honeypaw wrinkled her nose. "Nah. If that were the case, then you'd be Lion-sumthing or other." She paused thoughtfully, whiskers twitching and an amused smile crossing over her face. Redpaw squinted at her, then stifled a smile as she thought of another one.

Honeypaw stopped, suddenly suspicious."What?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

But Redpaw wasn't intimidated. She said, "You have a black whisker, on your left. Maybe you'll get changed to 'Blackwhisker'." She sniggered.

Honeypaw looked her nose, wriggling her long whiskers, then saw it; a whisker black from base, almost to the tip. It was surprisingly hard to see amongst the white ones.

She grinned her sharp teeth, prepared to get her sister back.

"Well then," she stated casually, " _You're_ prob'ly gonna be called 'Twoleg'."

Redpaw hissed, a little annoyed. She lashed her tail for good measure.

She had picked up the habit who-knows-how-long-ago; whenever she got curious about something high up, wanted to swipe at a butterfly, or look closer at something above her, she tended to sit on her haunches with her forepaws off the ground, either swiping at things with them, or pulling down things, whereas most cats just jumped and/or swiped.

She glared at her sister, shortish red fur ruffled. "I do _not_ walk on two legs, so I can't be _Twoleg!_ "

"Geez," Honeypaw meowed. "No need to get snappish. But you're right - you're more likely to be called 'Boulderbutt'. Hey!"

As she'd been speaking, Redpaw had dropped low and waggled her haunches, then sprang upon her sister. They had tumbled around in a flurry of red-and-cream fur, flashes of minute white and lashing tails amongst the indiscernible mass.

Redpaw used her weight to her advantage, aware of Honeypaw's speed and light-footedness that tended to win her their spars. Her sister caught under her, Redpaw held her down and gnawed on her ear. It wasn't supposed to be painful - just irritating enough to annoy her.

Honeypaw pummeled her with her paws, dangerously close to unsheathing them. She _knew_ how much Honeypaw _hated_ it. With the insistent gnawing noise driving any thought of strategy out of her head, she yowled, "Okay! Okay! You win!"

Redpaw sprang back, trying to hide her amused smile as Honeypaw sat up sullenly, her ear flopping and soaked. She curled her tail around her paws, and without moving her head, shot a sullen glare at her sister. Then her expression softened, and she laughed. Redpaw couldn't help but join in.

When they were finally done - and nearly breathless - Honeypaw said, "Guess not either of those names, huh? You'll probably be 'Redlion' or 'Redheart', an' I'll prob'ly be 'Honeyfur' or 'Honeybee'. Starclan, don't let it be 'Honeybee'." She pulled a face.

Redpaw brushed against her, purring. "I guess we'll have to wait and see, huh? Whatever it is, I'm sure Spottedstar will pick a name that fits us."

Her sister nodded. "You're prob'ly right… " She trailed off, staring into the forest. She sighed. "We need to go back now, don't we?"

Redpaw nodded. "Yeah. They'll be wondering where we went. Let's get going. We can glare at Viper **-** if you want."

Honeypaw stood, shaking the dust off her pelt. "I'd like that. Let's hurry before he starts to feel bad." She bounded away, Redpaw at her heels.

The training was silent, as dust motes moved in the shafts of light, filtering through the trees. In the dirt, there was a set of paw prints, brushed softly and blurred from their fur.

 **A/N: I dunno what this crap is, but roll with it, 'Kay? (Please).**


	7. The Apprentice Ceremony Part 2

**A/N: … too tired.**

 **In a map, Earthclan would be in the same corner as Thunder, Grassclan a bit lower than River, Mistclan partially behind it like Wind but actually connecting to a good sliver of land near Earthclan, Caveclan next to there and back behind the meeting area while coming a little bit around. Where Shadow would be (for the most paw), there's this large, dry place with a cliff way away. Got the idea somewhat?**

 **Anyways, here's part 2. Thanks for reading, and if you have time, maybe review?**

 **EDIT: Sorry for being gone so long! I got like halfway through this then didn't write for months D:**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **Me no own 'cept mes chats.**

 _The Apprentice Ceremony Part 2_

Redpaw bonded after Spottedstar, pelt fluffing a little as she brushed past the bushes and into the forest. Even though she had snuck out before with her sister, the new smells and sights bombarded her. Bugs buzzed, birds sang, and the trees had a rhythm of their own as breezes swept through their arboreal roof with a susurrus unlike any she had ever heard. It was all taken in as a jumbled, rushing sound, and the heady plants mixed with prey-scent and that of other cats until she could barely recognize her own. She took a minute to orient herself and noticed Honeypaw do the same, her plume-like tail fanned out behind her.

Daisypelt sniffed, pink nose twitching, then turned to the gray she-cat, asking, "Which route do you want to take? I think we should start one end and go to the other."

Spottedstar nodded. "Let's go west, looping from the Grassclan border and alongside the strip of Mistclan. They'll see the gathering tree and get two clan scents. Maybe even a whiff of Caveclan if the air carries it."

"Will we let them see the dryland?"

"Of course. Then they'll know not to go there; don't want our new apprentices to fall off the cliff. We'll point out the Mooncave too."

"Sounds like a plan. Ready?"

The two she-cats perked up, after not listening (they didn't understand what their mentors were talking about) and followed.

They went at a steady trot, which was hard for the two new kits; Honeypaw's long fur heated her considerably, and her long tail dragged out behind her, but it was no match for Redpaw's heavy bulk and thick pelt. They stumbled often, soft paws unaccustomed to the branches and brambles of their home.

Spottedstar and Daisypelt would glance back every so often, an amused smile on their muzzles. Eventually, they slowed (much to the two sisters' relief) and then stopped. Redpaw and Honeypaw looked back and forth, mouths open to draw in the scent.

Here, the trees were thinner, and soft grass grew around, flowing out more as trees became less. It was a swath of small plants and grasses, gopher holes easy to sight once you spotted one. Redpaw wrinkled her nose as she caught cat-scent, sharp and acidic like the grass. It wasn't _too_ unpleasant, but wasn't very aromatic, either.

Her ears twitched as she heard digging and turning, she saw a black, white, and silver patched tom scrabbling in the dirt. He lunged downwards, then came back up with a gopher hanging limp in his jaws. Upon seeing them, his whole face crinkled around the gopher into a smile. His eyes, she noticed, were a vivid blue, made even more striking by the green grass around them. He bounded over, setting down the vole at his paws as he stood before the scent-line.

"Spottedstar!" He exclaimed. "It's good to see you! How's the prey running?" He then caught sight of the two apprentices, Redpaw's fur fluffing slightly and Honeypaw crouching down low, fur on end, with a menacing hiss that was downright hostile.

Rather than be offended, he purred. "And who's these two fierce kits? Look at them fluff up! Gonna be fierce warriors, aren't they?"

Daisypelt purred and Spottedstar was friendly as she replied. "It's good to see you again Patchheart, the prey's running well - this are two of our new apprentices: Honeypaw, who Daisypelt's training, and Redpaw, who I'm training. Redpaw, Honeypaw, this is Patchheart, the medicine cat of Grassclan. Go on, say hello." Spottedstar nudged Redpaw, and she padded forward reluctantly, her sister slinking behind her.

"H-hello," she meowed. Honeypaw was silent beside her, amber-green eyes narrowed.

The tricolored tom purred, rumbling with laughter. "They must really be new! They look like I'm going to eat them!" He exclaimed to the two full-grown she-cats. Turning towards the kits, he said, "I'm not going to hurt you just because I'm from another clan - I'm a medicine cat, not a warrior. Surely you know that about medicine cats?" He paused, then tilted his head, musing, "Though I suppose with Nightshade you might be a little confused."

Spottedstar gave him a mock growl, startling the apprentices; but it was obviously meant to be friendly, since her eyes twinkled and no hostile-scents came from her.

The two adult she-cats dipped their heads respectfully to the tom. "Good … hunting," Spottedstar meowed, glancing at his gopher. "And I hope herbs grow well in your territory."

He dipped his head back, a forepaw lifted from the ground. "You too," he responded. "Tell Bluegaze greetings from Grassclan." He then nodded at the two sisters.

Awkwardly - because she tried to do it so fast - Redpaw dipped her head, pulling Honeypaw down with her paw to do the same. With an amused nod, he left, carrying his prey with him.

Redpaw looked at her mentor, thrilled to see a little pride sparkle in her blue-gray eyes.

"We should move on," the Earthclan leader meowed. "But first, I want you two to memorize this scent - it's Grassclan's. Knowing it could be essential if we ever need help - or if we meet them in battle."

They nodded, parting their jaws to take it in. They had a sharp, green scent like their named implied. It'd never compare to the honey smell of earth and dust, though.

"You two got it?" Daisy pelt asked. When they both nodded, Spottedstar whisked away again, this time sloping alongside the invisible border.

Soon they stopped, being confronted with another scent - and a patrol of cats. They had a wispy smell around them - hard to pinpoint but a smell all of its own. The cats were wary, one of them - a gray-brown she-cat with angry green eyes - glared at them. There was also a gray tabby tom with steely blue eyes (who seemed disinterested) and a smaller cat (probably an apprentice) who was pale brown and had happily curious yellow-green eyes.

The she-cat growled. "What do you want, _Earthclan_ cats?"

Spottedstar flicked an ear. "Just giving our new apprentices a tour, Mousefoot. Greetings Flintsong," she meowed, dipping her head to the gray tom. "And...Snailpaw, was it?"

The apprentice - a tom, Redpaw realized - nodded happily. He didn't look much older than them, and had probably been made an apprentice recently.

Mousefoot relaxed, but didn't become any friendlier. "Let's move on you two - don't want to catch any of their rank scent." She fluffed her fur for emphasis. "We're always patrolling, Eartclan!" She called over her shoulder, leading the patrol away.

Redpaw and Honeypaw were still growling and hissing after they left. Spottedstar nudged her, and Daisypelt flicked her apprentice's ear. "Calm down you two; they're just defending their borders like we do. Not all of Mistclan is like that."

Daisypelt nodded. "Spottedstar's right. While most of Mistclan can be quite … Distasteful, they're not all that bad. Though," she added, tilting her head thoughtfully, "Bigstar has quite the burr in his pelt, eh Spottedstar?"

Spottedstar glared at her icily. After a moment, her muzzle quirked in a smile, and she dropped the expression. "We shouldn't be so rude to other leaders, but yes, Bigstar can be quite ...cantankerous. Let's move on; you two have Mistclan's scent?"

They both inhaled deeply (and loudly) then nodded. With a twitch and a hop, they moved on.

The woods steadily changed; the trees and bushes became more spindly and ragged. At one point there was a jagged, sharp drop, like some edge had broken off in a mudslide. Spottedstar glanced at it, gaze almost mournful, but quickly looked back to their trail.

Redpaw didn't miss is though.

Soon they can to a sliver of land, that soon tumbled down a hill into a large dip. Redpaw recognized the land as the same one back beyond the broken edge. Here, though, there was a breeze blowing towards them, and a musty, damp scent invaded their noses.

"What's that?" Honeypaw asked, gagging.

Redpaw didn't think it was _too_ bad; the elusive smell of Mistclan bothered her more. But she was curious.

"Cavclan." Spottedstar meowed stiffly.

"Why's she so upset?" Honeypaw whispered.

"Because Avenderstar isn't the friendliest of leaders," Daisypelt told them quietly.

Daisypelt and her leader exchanged looks, and Redpaw knew it wasn't the whole truth.

Spottedstar snorted. "If it was only that. But that's a story for another day. We shouldn't judge a whole clan on the actions of a few. Or else where would we be? Daisypelt, why don't you tell them about Caveclan? I know we didn't talk about the other two yet, but we can explain them later."

Daisypelt nodded. She narrowed her eyes, staring at something. "You see that mountain?"

Both she-cats looked, nodding; it was a huge stone fortress, bigger than Earthclan's cliff and waterfall. "They live there?" Redpaw asked.

Daisypelt looked bemused. "Not exactly. There's an entrance at the base; slopes down into tunnels and caves _under_ the mountain. They probably have the largest territory - their grasslands out here, and a plethora of caves they don't live in. Though there isn't much prey out here for them, and the cave-prey is hard to catch."

"Have you been?" Honeypaw asked, eyes gleaming.

Spottedstar answered for her. "Yes. Sometimes leaders must enter other clans camps, to settle emergencies or warn them off personally. But that only happens on occasion. We usually all speak at gatherings - Shadowmist explained those to you, correct?"

"Yes." "Yep."

Daisypelt pushed past. "So let's go show them where we meet!"

They bound over to the dip, skirting around it for a bit and stopping at its edge. Redpaw and Honeypaw stretched out their necks, eyes roving past the gentle slope towards the center. It appeared as though a large stump - probably from some old redwood that had passed many moons ago - dominated the center, with a few young saplings and bushes growing around the area. They looked to their mentors for explanation.

Daisypelt looked to Spottedstar, and after receiving the 'ok', launched into an explanation.

"That," she meowed, flicking her tail to the dip, "is where we meet for gatherings. On the night of the full moon, all the clans meet together to relay news, boast about apprentices or warriors, etc. The leaders gather onto the great stump. The next gathering is in five days' time."

"Are we going?" Honeypaw asked, purring excitedly.

Spottedstar gave a rumbling laugh. "We'll see. Now, there's one last thing and we need to go back to camp. We'll do the Mooncave another day; you'll be going there eventually," she paused, glancing at the sky. "It's well past sunhigh anyhow."

Redpaw's stomach growled loudly.

The mentors laughed and Honeypaw nudged her embarrassed sister. After a moment, they started walking again, sloping back around towards camp.

The ground became hard and the grass dry and brittle underpaw. Spottedstar indicated that they look to their left, but also kept walking. They trotted together, looking past where the scent line was, as grass grew sparser and grayer, until it ran out into dry, rocky land. In the distance (quite far away in fact) was a darker strip that was almost gray.

"That," Spottedstar said sternly, "is the dry plains - or the dryland. And that," she tipped her nose towards the dark line. "Is the grandcliff. You must never, never, _ever_ go there." She looked at them, eyes blazing. "Do you understand me? There is an edge that falls into eternity. Cats have _died_ there; I'm sure you'll hear the stupid "Echotale" story, but keep in mind there's some truth in it. Even Starclan only know of one cat who made it to their hunting grounds."

The she-cats nodded solemnly; even Honeypaw knew how serious of a situation this was.

The rest of the way back to camp was peaceful, with the mentors pointing out prey, and plants to avoid; Daisypelt even caught a dove. When they re-entered camp, exhausted, they took some prey and told their sisters about their exciting time outside of camp, with Shadowmist joining them eventually.

The next few days would be a bunch of firsts for the four previously orphaned cats, but they'd also be some of their most solid memories.

 **A/N: sorry about the awkward ending.**


End file.
